The Outers Special Surprise
by DeidaraClone
Summary: This is my version of "Chibi Outers". Amara, Michelle, Hotaru, Trista and the starlights get a HUGE surprise! Four little girls come to them claiming to be their kids from the future. Are they their kids? READ 2 FIND OUT! WARNING: MILD LANGUAGE. 11&up PLZ
1. What The Heck?

Amara and Michelle were sitting on the couch watching their favorite morning T.V. show, "_Days of Our Lives_" when they suddenly heard a loud crash like glass breaking from upstairs. Then Amara, with Michelle clinging to her arm, went upstairs to investigate.

When they got upstairs they heard an American song called "_Future Girls_" coming from Trista's room so they hurried to her room and saw four little girls that looked almost exactly like them and the other outers jumping on Trista's bed and that her favorite vase was broken on the floor._ 'Shimatta she's gonna kill me if she sees the vase!' _thought Amara.

"Who the heck are you four?!" shouted an angry Amara. "Mommy!" shouted the blond and aqua haired girls in unison. They ran up to hug the two confused and shocked adults. "What the heck are you two talking about?" said a still confused and shocked Amara.

"We don't even know who you two are. And why are you calling us 'Mommy'?" said Michelle. "Because you're our mommys, right? You look just like our mommys" the little blond girl said. "Well you four, what are your names?" asked Amara, still a little confused.

"I'm Serma Kou." said the blond. "I'm Yatchelle Kaioh." "I'm Akiko Maioh." "And I'm Tina Tomoe." said the four little girls. "OK, well what are your parents names?" said Michelle. "Mine are Trista Maioh and Taiki Kou, Yatchelle's are Michelle Kaioh and Yaten Kou, Tina's mom is Hotaru Tomoe, and Serma's are Amara Tenoh and Seiya Kou." said Akiko.

Amara was so shocked at what Akiko had said that she fainted and she didn't wake up for three hours after that and Michelle thought that she was in a coma because she had never fainted for more than five minutes at a time in her entire life.


	2. Amara's Tempertantrum

Two and a half hours after Amara fainted Michelle called Trista and she came right home to help Michelle with Amara while the four little girls sat in front of the T.V. watching "_Rugrats_" until Amara woke up. She finally did after Michelle and Trista tried for half an hour. Both of them were very much relived.

"I can't believe that Seiya is my future husband! It's impossible! Completely 100% impossible!" said Amara. "Last time i saw him i wanted to kill him!" "I know Amara, but any thing is possible." said Michelle as she tried

not to laugh at Amara's confusion, even though she herself was still a little confused. "But...but...GAAHHHH!" Amara said as she stormed upstairs.

"Yep, she's my mommy alright." said Serma, with her head bent down and a sweatdrop on the back of her head. "Stuborn as usual." "I HEARD THAT!" "WELL I CAN'T HELP IT MOMMY EVEN DADDY SAID YOU WERE STUBORN!" "DON'T MAKE ME COME DOWN THERE AND SMACK YOU SERMA!" And with that Serma fell silent. All Michelle could do is laugh and say "You really are Amara's daughter!" while still ROTFL.

" I'll asume you meant that in a good way?" Amara asked Michelle in a kind of cold tone of voice. "Well of course." Michelle said in a mocking tone, which of course ticked off Amara, the 'Little Miss Hot Head' of the house. "MICHELLE JUST SHUT THAT BIG MOUTH OF YOURS UP! AT LEAST _YOU_ DON'T HAVE TO MARRY SEIYA, THE BIG BUTTHOLE OF A MAN!" "Amara please, not in front of the girls!" "Don't worry Aunt Michelle, mommy and daddy yell at each other like that two or three times a month. I'm use to it."

When Serma said that, Amara's face turned a deep shade of red out of embarassment. She couldn't believe that she talked that way in front of her own child. Two or three times a month! She was shocked.

_________________________________________________________________________________

Thank you for all the good reviews! As long as you keep reviewing, I'll keep writing! And as i wrote in a PM, AMARA AND MICHELLE WILL _NOT_ BE LESBIANS! AND THAT IS FINAL!!! Arigatou!


	3. Authors Note sorry, not a chapter!

**Okay, if i don't update in a while, ONEGAI FORGIVE ME!!! i kinda got writer's block. Minna, onegai send me some ideas!!!!!! i will **_**VERY, VERY, VERY, VERY, VERY VERY, VERY, VERY **_**much appreciate it! i promise that i **_**WILL**_** read **_**EVERY**__**SINGLE ONE THAT I GET! I PROMISE MINNA!!!! ARIGETOU!!!!!!!**_

**oh, and here are the meanings to some "text talk" phrase things, just in case there are some people out there that don't know what they mean.**

**ROTFL = rolling on the floor laughing**

**LHBO = laughing his/her butt off**

**LHHO = laughing his/her head off**

**LOL = lots of love**

**FOHCL = falling off his/her chair laughing**

**and thats about it! onegai keep reading my fanfic! Arigetou!!!!!!!**


	4. The Starlights appear! The Mayhem Begins

**"Okay Serma, do you know how to contact your father?" asked Amara. "Yep! Uncle Taiki made me a comunicator watch that's programed to call my daddy's watch in this time period!" said a very exited Serma. "Can I see it please?" "Yes mommy. Here you go." "Thanks Serma." "Your welcome!" Michelle was relived that Amara had finally calmed down after an hour and a half of trying to keep her from attacking Serma (and **_**NOT**_** the funny way, a.k.a tickling her)."Just listen up Seiya! You, Taiki and Yaten just get your Starlight butts down here NOW!" Amara yelled at Seiya(not surprisingly).**

**"Alright alright Amara, just calm down will ya? If you want to go out with me all you have to do is say so. Geeze!" "SEIYA JUST SHUT YOUR MOUTH AND YOU GET YOUR SORRY BUTT ALONG WITH TAIKI AND YATEN DOWN HERE RIGHT NOW!" "Alright alright, geeze! We'll be there first thing in the morning ok? Oh, and by the way, how did you figure out how to contact me anyways huh? Luna? Artemis? Serenity?" "Seiya, please don't irritate Amara right now ok? She's had a **_**very**_** stressful morning and we just finally got her calmed down, so please don't start right now ok?" said Michelle."Don't worry Michelle, we'll make sure that Seiya doesn't get on her nerves right now." "Thank you Taiki and Yaten, we'll very much apriciate it."**

**"Hey guys, how do you think they found out how to contact us?" asked a dumbfounded Yaten. "Who knows, maybe Serena **_**charmed**_** it out of Seiya." Taiki said sarcasticly. "Hey! She didn't even ask how to contact me!" Seiya yelled at his two chuckling brothers. "But she did give me her home number and told me to give her call every now and then, so I guess then, is now!" he said exitedly as he dieled her number. "Tsukino residence." "Hi, this Seiya Kou, I'd like to speak with Serena please." "I'm sorry but she won't be home until-, wait the Seiya Kou, as in the Three Lights?!" asked Eliane Tsukino, Serena's mother. "Yes, why?" he asked confused. "Serena never told me she knew the Three Lights!" her mother said. "We transfered to the high school here and ended up in her class." he said.**

**Meanwhile, Serena was heading to the Outers house with Rini because Amara demanded that they come over imidietly for some reason. "I wonder why Amara wanted us to come over so badly in the middle of study buddies." stated Serena. "I don't know, but at least I get to see Hotaru early!" Rini said happilly. "Rini this could be important! Don't be worrying about playing with Hotaru right now!" Serena almost yelled at her future daughter. "Now please don't get on my nerves right now, I'm trying to drive." Yes, amazingly Serena got her drivers license on the first try! I know it's hard to belive that our Meatball Head actually got her license early considering that she kept failing her school classes.**

**"Where are they! They should've been here by now!" Amara said madly. "Please calm down mommy, they should be here in...five...four...three...two...one, go open the door." "Ok, but I don't see what this is about." Amara said. "Oh, hi Amara. Well, we're here. What's the emergency?" said Serena. Just then a little girl that looked a lot like Amara poped out from behind Amara's legs. "Hello Neo Queen Serenity and Princess Rini!" the girl said exitedly as she curtceed to the confused Rini and Serena. At that Serena sweatdropped. "Serma what are you doing here?" Rini asked. "You know who she is?" Amara and Serena asked in unison. "Yes, she's Amara and Seiya's daughter in Crystal Tokyo." Rini said. "You know Seiya Rini?" Serena asked surprised. "Yep, I know everyone in Crystal Tokyo just like my mom does. It's a requirement as the Princess." she said.**

**"Our mommys aand daddys sent us to the past to train, just like Princess Rini had." said Serma, who was sitting on Amara's lap, wich she wasn't very happy about. "Serma, just call me Rini ok? We're not in Crystal Tokyo, so right now I'm just plain old Rini Tsukino, fourth grader." "And don't call me Neo Queen Serenity, in this time, I'm Serena Tsukino, ok?" "Yes my Queen." Just then Amara pinched her. "OW! Mommy!" "She said don't call her Queen!" "Well, sorry! I'm just used to calling that voice Queen!" **

**"Don't you talk back to me young lady!" "Serena was about to say something mommy! Don't interupt your future queen!" "I said don't talk back to me!" "I'm not!" "That's it! Hotaru get me my wooden spoon now!" "No mommy! Please don't spank me!" "Well you asked for it by backtalking!" "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to!" "Too late Serma! You're getting what you asked for!" Then Serma started crying. "Does this always happen in the future Rini?" Serena asked. "Pretty much."**

**"Here Amara." Hotaru said in a frightend voice. "Thank you Hotaru, now come on Serma!" "Uh, guys, we might want to go outside now." "Why Hotaru?" "Because you can't hear **_**it**_** very well out there." "Oh, now I know what you mean." "Let's hurry, **_**it's**_** going to start any second." "Ok." Then Rini and Hotaru's conversation ended. The moment they got outside they could hear Serma screaming in pain. "Has Amara ever done that to you Hotaru?" Serena asked. "A few times when she was really mad about something or another." They were sitting on Hotaru's swing set and talking a little bit. All the crying and screaming stoped after five minutes and they decided to sneak up to Hotaru's room and wait for Amara to calm down. "Hey Hotaru, are you in here?" asked Michelle, worried that she was the one she heard screaming and crying a moment ago.**

**"Yeah, I'm in here." Then Michelle walked in and saw that Hotaru wasn't laying on her stomech crying and she was relived. "Was Amara spanking Trista again for playing a joke on her?" "Guess again Michelle." "Serma?" "Bingo!" "Why?" "She said Serma was 'backtalking'." "I remember the last time I backtalked Amara, I had to stand up for dinner that night." she said. "She over re-acts on the smallest things." "SAY THAT AGAIN MICHELLE AND YOU'LL BE STANDING UP AT THE TABLE FOR A WEEK!" Amara yelled. "See what I mean?" she whispered. "Yep." they whispered back. Meanwhile, Trista had taken the other kids to the park since Michelle had to go shopping and Amara wanted to talk to Serena and Rini alone, so she took Akiko Yatchelle and Tina to the nearest park.**

**"Alright kids, stay in this area, ok?" Trista said to them. "Yes mother." "Ok Aunt Trista." the kids said excitedly. "Good, now go play and then we'll go home for lunch in about an hour, ok?" "Ok!" was the reply. Now back to the Outers house we go. La ly la ly la! "Are you ok Serma?" Michelle asked. "Yeah, my butt hurts really bad though." she said, sniffling. "I know it does." "Hey Aunt Michelle, can I ask you something?" "What is it?" "Does my mommy do that to you guys all the time?" "Sometimes, when she's really mad." "I want my daddy!" Serma said then started crying again. "Don't worry, your daddy should be here tonight or in the morning Serma." "But my daddy always comforts me after mommy spanks me! I want my daddy now!" then she started crying even harder and then all of a sudden a bright navy blue light surrounded her.**

**"What's happening?" Amara, Rini, Serena and Hotaru asked in unison. "I don't know!" was Michelle's reply. Then all of a sudden the light disapeared and Seyia, Taiki and Yaten were in the room and Seyia was sitting on Serma's bed holding her in his arms while she cried. "What the heck are you guys doing here?! You said that you wouldn't be here until tommorrow morning!" Amara yelled. "I don't know. We were just about to Earth when there was this bright navy blue light and the next thing we know, here we are." said Taiki. " Why the heck am I holding this kid and who the heck is she?" Seiya asked. "Don't you know me daddy?" Serma asked. "Daddy?!" the Starlights said confused in unison. "Please don't let me go daddy! I missed you!" Seyia looked at Amara with a confused look. "Congratulations Seyia, you have just met our future daughter." Amara said with a sarcastic grin.**


	5. More trouble begans! The kiss of love!

**"Amara, what the heck are you talkin****g about?!" Seiya asked. "She is our future daughter, Seiya. Her name is Serma." Serma was still crying. "Serma, right? Why are you crying?" "The same reason that you always hold me when I cry, because mommy spanked me. You always hold me to comfort me afterwards, remember?" "What is she talking about, and you spanked her? Why the heck did you do that to this little girl?" "Because I'm her mother and she was back-talking me." Amara stated firmly. Then Seiya noticed the big wooden spoon in Amara's hand and scooted away from her. "Oh, Serena, who's the cute cotten candy head beside you?" Yaten asked, which was a big mistake. "MOON COSMIC DREAM ACTION!" And there stood a Sailor Soilder in the pink-haired girls place. "Yaten, that was a BIG mistake calling her a cotten candy head, now you're gonna get it good." "What can this kid do to me huh? Cute-afiy me until I give up?" "MOON GORGEOUS MEDITATION!" "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! I SURRENEDER!" **

**"Thank you Star Healer." Yaten was completely surprised when The small soilder said that. "How the heck did you know I was Sailor Star Healer?" "I'm the princess of the 30th century. It's my job to know everyone in Crystal Tokyo, including Sailor Soilders from outside the solar system. Oh, and by the way, I am Sailor Mini Moon! Pretector of love and justice !" "Well, nice to meet you. Now Serena, if you don't mind, please keep her away from me, OK?" "Rini, be nice to the Starlights including Yaten, or I'll have Amara spank you, do you understand me missy?" "Yeah, yeah, I understand Serena." "Don't back-talk your mother Rini!" Then Amara came over to Rini, who had de-transformed, and smacked Rini on the butt hard with her spoon, which she hadn't put down yet. "OW! Amara what the heck was that for?!" "For back-talking your mother." "I wasn't! OW! Stop that! OW! Amara! OW!" "Like I said, don't back-talk your mother!" "Why I oughtta spank you ten times as hard for that." Rini muttered under her breath.**

**"Hello? Is anyone home?" Trista called out. "We're upstairs Trista." came the reply. "Come on kids, let's go see what your mommys are up too."**

**"OK!" Then they went upstairs to find that the Starlights were there. "Daddy! I've missed you!" Akiko and Yatchelle said in unison as they ran up to Taiki and Yaten. "Daddy?" they asked in unison also. "Come on mommy! I want you and daddy to hold me!" Akiko said. "Alright Akiko." Trista said. "Congratulations Taiki, you have offishilaly met our future child, Akiko." "Same thing to you, Yaten. You have just met our wonderful future daughter, Yatchelle." "Wh-wh-wha-what? Me, a father? That's impossible!" "Actually Yaten, seeing as how you are always hitting on Michelle, it's actually not that impossible." Taiki said smartly as usual. "So, if I'm Serma's father, and you're her mother, then that means...." Amara cut him short. "We're married in the future. I know, it's awful." "Actully I was going to say that I get my wish and I finally get to kiss my real crush! Now come here honey!" Then Seiya put Serma down and then grabbed Amara's arm then yanked her over to him and locked her in a deep passionate kiss.**

**Amara was so shocked that she just fell limp in Seiya's strong embrace. Everyone in the room just starred at them shocked. When Seiya let her out of the kiss, she starred at him in amusement. "Wow, I didn't think that...wow." was all she said before she pulled him in for another kiss. "Maybe we should let them be alone for awhile." Hotaru and Rini said in unison. Everyone agreed to that and Michelle went over to the bed and picked up Serma then left the room. "Hey Serma, do your mommy and daddy do that a lot?" Michelle asked Serma, who Yaten was now holding. "Sometimes after mommy has had a hard day." Serma replied. Then they heard Amara and Seiya giggling. "It's gonna be awhile before they stop." Serma said. "Hey Serma, are you OK with your parents having, uh, doing it?" "Yeah, it doesn't really bother me, mainly because I don't really know what 'doing it' means anyway besides that they kiss each other." "Good, because you are WAY to young to know what it is." Taiki said smartly, again.**

**After 10 minutes they heard Amara groan passionately and then Michelle got fed up. She picked up Amara's wooden spoon and pointed it at Yaten. "YATEN YOU GO UPSTAIRS AND DRAG AMARA'S AND SEIYA'S SORRY BUTTS DOWN HERE NOW!" "Y-yes d-dear." Yaten said in a frightened voice, not wanting to get hit with that spoon in her hand, and not wanting to know what she was going to do to them. "Seiya! Amara! Michelle wants you both downstairs, now." Yaten said in a still scared voice. Then Amara opened the door with an annoyed look on her face. "What do you want?!" she yelled at him. "Uh, Michelle wants you and Seiya to come downstairs and I suggest that you do as she says because she looks really really mad, and she was holding your, um, whacking spoon in her hand." "Uh-oh." "What's wrong honey?" Seiya asked. "We're in a lot of trouble Seiya." "With who?" "AMARA! YOU AND SEIYA GET DOWN HERE NOW!" "With her. And we'd better go now." "Aww, now? We were just getting started." Seiya whined. "Yes, now. I don't want to get in anymore trouble than I, I mean we, already are. Believe me, it's for our own good. Yaten, please tell Michelle that we will be down in a minute." "OK, but if she, um, you know, punishes me, you're gonna be sorry."**

**"WHERE ARE THEY?!" "Calm down Michelle, they said that they'd be down in a minute. Please don't hurt me!" "Alright Michelle, here we are." "Amara! Seiya! Get over here, lean forward and place your hands on the chairs! NOW!" "This isn't good Rini, we should get out of here. Michelle has done this to Amara and Trista before because she got tired of them pranking each other and it wasn't pretty." "OK, we leave on the count of three, 1, 2, 3, go!" Then they tried to get away but they didn't sucseed. "And just where do you two think you're going?" "Uh, to get some water." Hotaru lied. "SIT!" "Yes ma'am." "Well, I hope you are ready to stand at the table for a week." Amara said nerveusly to Seiya. "YEEEOOOWWWW!" Amara yelped. "OOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!" Seiya yelped in tremendus pain. The yelping continued for about five minutes before Serma made a big mistake. "Stop it Aunt Michelle! I can't stand it any longer!" "Serma! Up here now!" and she pointed to another chair in between Amara and Seiya. "Save me Uncle Taiki and Yaten!" Then Michelle glared daggers at Yaten. "S-sorry kiddo, we c-can't this time." said Yaten. "But!" "NOW SERMA!" "Yes ma'am." Serma said as she walked over to the chair.**

**"Stop it Michelle! You shouldn't do this to them! They're eighteen for petes sake!" "Be quiet! I'll do it to you to Hota- Princess! I'm so so sorry princess! I-I just lo-lost my temper, I'm sorry! Here, take this, punish me as you wish." she said as she handed the spoon to Serena. "No." "What?" "No. I'm not going to hurt my faithful Sailor Soilder." "But, I deserve it for what I have done to them." "If you want me to punish you, then fine, I will." Then Serena raised her hand up in the air and then brought it down and.....hugged her? "Wh-why are you hugging me princess? I thought I was being punished." Michelle said confused. "You are." "But you're-" "I know. You were punished enough when you found out that you were going to have a child in the future. Now you're being rewarded for caring and wanting some disipline in the house." "But, but-" "Enough Michelle, just get them some heating pads and let them be alone in their room for awhile, OK?" "Our room?!" Amara and Seiya questioned.**

**"Yes, your room. You guys are going to share the same room as well as Yaten and Michelle are going to share a room with each other." Serena said. "And let me guess, Trista and I are going to share a room to, am I correct?" "Yes you are Taiki, you really are smart!" "But I don't wan't to share a room with that thing! No! Absuluetly not!" Yaten and Michelle yelled in unison. "Yes you two are, it'll help you guys get to know each other better." "NO! WE ARE **_**NOT**_** SHARING A ROOM! NOT IN A MILLON YEARS!"**

**___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

hehe, i'm so evil! sorry about all the spanking, it's still stuck in my head from a story that i read a week or two ago (curse you "The spanking of Sailor Moon!!!!!!!"). but anyway, here's chapter 4! and gomenasai for all the spelling mistakes. wordpad doesn't have spell check (to all those who haven't used wordpad b4! xp) and it takes to long to take it to open office just to spell check it so i just leave it how it is. ja ne! ;p


	6. The Contest of Names! Who'll Be Da Best?

**"I can't believe that we are sharing a room together AND Serena found out my weakness: Fighting video games with hot girls in them." Yaten said disipointedly to Michelle. "I know, she found mine too. Hot guys that are in to violin music. She promised me a joint concert with the great John Katareah. He's coming to Tokyo for a few concerts and she said she'd get me a backstage pass and talk to him about a joint concert." Michelle also said disipointedly. Meanwhile Serena and Rini had agreed to watch the kids until dinner. To the Tsukino house we go! La ly la ly la! "Serma get back here! Yatchelle stop pinching Tina! Akiko quit chasing Serma!" Serena and Rini were being given a heck of a time with the Outers future kids, as well as Mrs. Tsukino. "So who's kids are they again Serena?" Elaine asked. "They're the Three Lights four neice's and they asked if I could babysit until six, when they're having dinner." "I didn't know that they had other family."**

**"Well actually, they're their future neice's, Seiya's getting married." Serena said, out of breath. "I didn't know that!" Elaine exclaimed, also out of breath. "They don't want anyone to know about it, so please don't mention it to anyone." "My lips are sealed Serena!" "I have an idea how to get them to settle down." Serena said. "Serma, do you want me to tell your mommy that you four were being bad?" Serena called to Serma. "She'll be here in, three, two, one." Then Serma came running into the room. "Please don't tell her Serenity! I already got spanked hard once today! Just think how hard she'll spank me this time if she thinks I was bad for **_**you**_**! Please don't tell her! We'll be good! I promise!" Serma said while begging on her knees. "Her mother spanks her hard? And what's with this 'Serenity' thing?" Elaine whispered to Serena. "Uh, for the thing about Serma, her mother is kinda short tempered and is really strict. Believe me, I work with her regulerly." Serena whispered back. **

**"But why'd she call you Serenity?" Elaine asked out loud. "I called her Serenity because she's the queen of Crystal Tokyo in the 30th century." Serma said before Serena could stop her. "What? The 30th century? We'll all be dead by then." "What she meant was that, we're in a play that the story is about a queen named Serenity and she rules the future Tokyo, which is called Crystal Tokyo because it made of mostly crystal. It's based in the 30th century." Serena said quickly. "OK, if you're sure. Now I'm going to go get some of your old toddler tapes for the kids to watch until it's time for them to go." Elaine said. "Alright mom, you do that while I talk to Serma about the play." Serena told her mother. "Serma what the heck were you thinking?! Me being Sailor Moon and Neo Queen Serenity is suposed to be a secret! **_**I**_** should spank you for almost reveling that you guys are from the future!" Serena almost yelled at Serma. "I'm sorry Serenity! It was an accident! I didn't mean to! I swear it!" Serma said pleadingly. "Just be careful of what you say next time Serma." Serena huffed. "Yes ma'am." Serma said in a sorry tone.**

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

**"Hey Missy Kiss Me! Whats up?" Seiya asked Amara. "Nothing Mr. Crap For Brains." Amara taunted back from behind her morning paper. "Nice come-back Miss Tits." "Watch it Seiya! I've got hot coffee in my hands! Don't make me throw it on you!" Amara told him. "Alright Amara geeze! I was just having some fun!" Seiya said. "If you're trying to challenge me to a name calling contest, don't. Because you would lose within two minutes and go crying to Taiki about it then ask him to settle this." Amara stated, still behind her paper. "No I wouldn't! I was the head name-caller back on Kinmoku! I NEVER lost to anyone! Not even Taiki or Princess Kakyuu! And she was the one who started that in the first place!" Seiya bragged at Amara while she just sat there. "Oh yeah Seiya? I'll just go ask Yaten and Taiki about that. And if they BOTH say that you were, then I'll play your litte game." "Well then be ready to lose and go crying to Michi Amara, then be humiliated for the rest of your life!" "You're on moron!" "No fair! We haven't started yet Amara!" "Baka." And that was the last thing said before Amara left the room.**

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

**"Yeah Yaten! Can I ask you something?" Amara called through his door. "Ya just did ding-a-ling!" Yaten called tiredly back. "Baka! I wanted to ask you about Seiya!" Amara yelled through his door again. Yaten suddenly yanked open the door and jerked Amara in. "What the heck was that for?!" Amara asked angrily. "Why did you come to me at this hour about Seiya?! That jerk switched my favorite shampoo with mayonaise!" Yaten almost screamed at her. "HA HA! You think Seiya did that? Then you're such a moron! HA HA HA!" Amara laughed at him. "YOU! You ruined my hair and I had a date today!" Yaten covered his mouth when he relized what he had just said. "I just wanted to ask you if Seiya was the head name-caller back on your planet." Amara stated. "Here's some advice: DON'T CHALLENGE HIM TO A NAME CALLING CONTEST! YOU'LL DIE IF HE USES HIS FAVORITE WORD!" Yaten yelled in Amara's face. "So I guess that's a yes?" Amara questioned. "YA THINK?!" he yelled at her again.**

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

**"Hey Taiki you up?" Amara asked while knocking on his door. The door was opened but not by Taiki. "WHAT DO WANT THIS EARLY IN THE MORNING STUPID?!" a messy looking Trista yelled. "To talk to Taiki for a minute." "HE'S IN THE SHOWER AMARA! WHAT'S SO IMPORTANT THAT YOU HAD TO WAKE ME UP AT THIS TIME FOR?!" "I just wanted to ask Tai-" Amara was cut short by Trista when she was dragged into the room and thrown down on the bed. "OW! OW! OW! Trista stop it! I'm sorry for waking you up! OOOWWW!" Trista was spanking Amara for waking her up earlier than she wanted to get up that day. Poor Amara. "What's with all the commotion out here?" Taiki asked as he walked out of the bathroom in only a towel. "Thank God! Taiki please OW! Help OW! Me! OW!" Amara begged him from partly under Trista. "Trista, why are you uh, spanking Amara?" Taiki asked confused while Amara was still yelling in pain. "I OW! Woke OW! Her OW! Up OW! Before OW! She OW! Was OW! Ready OW! To OW! Get OW! Up OW!" Amara tried to say. "Trista, please stop. I'm starting to get a headache from Amara's screaming." Taiki said, rubbing his temples.**

**"Sorry." Trista apoligised then got off Amara. "Thanks Taiki, I owe ya one." Amara said rubbing her back-side. "Why did you wake her up anyway?" Taiki asked. "I needed to ask you something about Seiya and Miss grouchy answered the door instead of you." Amara told him. "Well, what do you want to know?" he asked. "First of all, can you please put on a robe or something?" "Oh!" He realised that he still had on only his short towel. "Thank you. Now, was Seiya the head name-caller back on Kinmoku?" Taiki froze in his tracks. "Please tell me you didn't ask me what I think you just asked me." Taiki said pleadingly. "Why?" Amara questioned. "I know more words than he does and I couldn't ever beat him, nor could our Princess. And she knows the ENTIRE Kinmoken language and Seiya doesn't, but he still beats her with one word that the Princess wouldn't ever dare to say." Taiki said sadly. "So I take that as a yes?" stated Amara. "Correct." Taiki stated back. "Well then I'd better brush up on my name-calling skills!" Amara said confidently.**

**"Please tell me that you didn't challenge him!" Taiki begged on his knees. "OK, I won't then." "Nice knowing you Amara." Taiki said as he hung his head in shame. "Why are you acting like I'm going into a battle that will end my life as I know it?" Amara asked. "Because he'll win and make you do something embaressing, then hold it against you for the rest of your life or until he gets tired of it." Taiki said sadly. "I won't let ya down Taiki!" Amara said as she held up the V for victory sign. "I hope." he whispered to himself.**

**___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**nah-nah-nah boo-boo! stick your head in doo-doo! it's another cliffhanger! ha-ha! the next chapter will be about the contest between Amara and Seiya and what happens to the loser! it's so evil! and there will be a cute romantic scene or 2 with Amara and Seiya, plus i torture Amara with some horrible past memories that involve her parents and it happens again! poor poor Amara, i'm being so mean 2 her! if she was real then you probably wouldn't be reading this! XD and i just wanna do what some authers do and mention some ppl (people) who kept me going with really good reviews! thx to sailormoonfighter, ruka21, rin314, amaramichelle and darkyellowdino! domo arigatou minna!!!!!!! ja ne!;p**


	7. Poor Amara! Her horrid past returns!

_**I don't own Sailor Moon or any of it's characters. Naoko Takeuchi does. I only own Serma, Akiko, Yatchelle, Tina, and their Scout forms. If I owned it, you'd be watching SM on your T.V. right now. Pretty Mild Language in story. You have been warned.**_

_**____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**_

"Alright Seiya, both Yaten AND Taiki said you were the best, so I'm gonna prove them wrong." Amara stated. "Just a second, let me call the reffery." Seiya said. "YATEN! KABLOKA NOOK SHALE NEE BLEEKA!" Seiya called. "What the heck were you speaking Seiya?" Amara asked. "Kinmoken." Just then Yaten came into the room. "What is it Seiya?" "We need our reffery for the contest." Seiya said while smirking. "I'm going back to do my hair if that's all you needed." Yaten said annoyed. "Oh no you don't!" Seiya said as he tackled Yaten to the ground. "Get off me you Kalsheeka!" Yaten yelled. "Not until you agree to be our reffery!" "Fine! Just get the hella off of me!" "That's a good boy Yaten." Seiya joked. "Watch it Seiya or I'll tell her your most feared secret that you won't tell anyone else but us or the Princess!" "You wouldn't dare Yaten!" "Oh yes I would! His most special secret is-" Seiya got Yaten on the ground before he could finish his sentence.

"Why did you say that you were gonna kick Uncle Yaten's butt daddy?" Serma asked. "Hey kiddo, please do me a favor and GET YOUR DAD OFF OF ME!" Yaten basicly commanded. "Daddy, can you please get off of Uncle Yaten?" Serma asked with Amara's famous puppy dog face. "Not until he apoligises for almost telling Amara my secret! And quit looking at me like that!" Seiya said. "Fine! I'm sorry! Now get off!" Yaten said as he threw Seiya off his back and onto the floor. "OW!" "That's what ya get for pinning me to the floor!" "It's your fault kalshooka!" "Don't call me that in front of a child stupid!" "She doesn't understand what I'm saying!" "Then how come she knew you said you were gonna kick my butt huh baka?" Seiya fell silent and turned redder than Mina's hair bow. "It's OK Uncle Yaten, like I said before, I'm use to mommy and daddy being mean to each other a lot so it doesn't bother me." Serma stated. Seiya turned an even deeper shade of red and so did Amara.

"Let's just get this over with so I can get ready for my date later." Yaten said. "On your mark, get set, GO!" Yaten yelled. "Baka!" Amara said. "Dumb blonde!" Seiya said. (A=Amara/S=Seiya) "Fatso!"A "Ugly!"S "Syco!"A_**30 Minutes later**__**...........**_ "Floker!"A "Biach!"S "Hob-knocker!" Amara said loudly. "Aw now that's cold Amara, are you ready?" Seiya asked. "For what?" "To be embarest?" he replied. "Ha! That's a good one Seiya!' Amara laughed. "Bleekosheed." Seiya said. "Huh?" Amara asked. "Seiya wins again! What a surprise." Yaten said. "How do I know that?" Amara asked again. "Because it means....." Yaten whispered in Amara's ear. "Oh my God Seiya! How could you kiss me with that mouth?!" Amara yelled. "I win! I told you that I'd win!" Seiya gloated. "What's with all the yelling?!" Trista screamed. "Amara just lost a name-calling contest with Seiya." Yaten smirked. "No, really, what's with all the yelling?" Trista asked more calmly. "He's telling the truth Tris, I lost!" Amara cried. "At least you didn't agree on something embaressing for the loser." Trista said. "Yes they did Trista, he always gets them to." Taiki said out-of-the-blue. "What did you agree on? Putting Amara in a showy French-Maid costume and putting a video of her online?" Trista laughed.

Amara just stared pleadingly at her. "HA HA HA! I'll give you a huge peice of real gold just to get a picture of that! HA HA HA!" Trista said from the floor. "Now run along Amara, go put your costume on and get ready." Seiya teased. "I hate you." Amara mumbled. "Alright my misbehaving maid, do you know why you're getting punished?" Seiya asked. "Because I lost the contest?" Amara replied. "NO!" Seiya yelled and smacked the bed with a rod. Amara cringed. "Because you lost that ten grand diamond that you were suposed to clean!" Seiya yelled, again smacking the bed. "What are you talking about baka?!" Amara questioned angrily. "SILENCE! Bend over! NOW!" Seiya yelled at Amara. "Fine, but don't try anything or you're dead Seiya." Amara told him. "That's Mr. Kou to you missy!" Seiya commanded. "OW! Seiya! That hurt!" Amara told him. "OW! OW! OW! OW! OW! OW! OW! OW! OW!" Amara yelped. "Skirt down!" Seiya commanded. "WHAT?! I'm not letting you see my underwear Seiya! There's no way in hella!" Amara yelled at him. Seiya walked over to her and yanked her skirt around her ankles. "Seiya you pervert!" Amara yelled before Seiya whacked her arse again.

"OW! OW! OW! OW! OW! OW! OW! OW! OW! OW! OW!" Amara yelped again. "I don't think I'm getting through to you. Put them down!" Seiya commanded again. "NO! You've seen enough of me Seiya! You're not about to see more!" Amara shouted at him. "You floking pervert! I'm calling the co- OW!" Amara yelled. Seiya continued to torture Amara for two minutes before he decided to torture her more. "Up." Seiya said. "Huh?" Amara asked. "I said get up!" Seiya told her, yanking her up by the arm. "OW! Let me go pervert!" Amara demanded. Seiya sat down, and you should know the rest. If you don't, Seiya pulled Amara over his legs with her bottoms still down and started spanking her. "OW! OW! OW! OW! OW! Seiya stop it! You win! I surrender! OW! OW! OW! OW! OW!" Amara cried. "Now go back to your chores or else!" Seiya told her as she got and pulled her bottoms up. "Did you get it Yaten?" Seiya asked. "Sure did! This is gonna be a hit!" he excitedly replied. _**Later that night in Amara's room....................**___

**In her dreams.......**_ "Daddy please stop! I'm sorry!" Amara cried. "SHUT UP BRAT!" her father sceamed at her. _"AAAHHH!" Amara screamed. "Not this again! I can't take it anymore!" Amara said, frustrated. "Is something wrong Amara?" Seiya yawned. "No! Nothing's wrong! Just back to bed!" Amara said really fast and nerveous. "I know there is Amara, you can't hide that from me." Seiya yawned again. "Nothing's wrong!" Amara told Seiya. "Are you sure?" Seiya said in his sweet melting voice. "It's my father OK?! Are you happy now?!" Amara asked, still crying. "What did he do?" Seiya asked calmly. "He, he," "He what?" "He hurt me! I only got away because I became Sailor Uranus! I can't take his beatings anymore!" Amara cried. "Anymore?" Seiya asked. "I see him every year and he hurts me even if I did nothing! I don't want to see him tommorrow!" Amara cried harder into Seiya's shirt. "I'll protect you Amara." Seiya soothed her. "Really?" Amara asked him. "Yep! If he tries to hurt you I'll Star Serious Laser his arse!" Seiya partly laughed. Amara giggled at that. "But I still don't want to see him." Amara said. "You don't have to alone." Seiya reasured her.

"Thank you Seiya." Amara said then went off into dreamland. "Oh great! I'm stuck!" Seiya whispered to no one inpreticular. Soon though he also fell asleep, but not long afterwards he was woken up by Amara. "Seiya! Seiya! My dad'll be here in fifteen minutes! Wake up!" Amara said while shaking him awake. "Huh?" "You said you'd stay with me while my father was here! He'll be here in fifteen minutes! So get up and get dressed!" Amara told him. "I don't think I've ever seen you in a skirt or dress besides your Sailor Fuku Amara." Seiya grinned. "Don't get used to it Seiya, I'm only wearing it for my father." Amara told him. There was a knock at the door. "Coming!" Amara called. "Hello father, nice to see you again." Amara fake smiled. "Hello Amara, have you been good since my last visit?" Mr. Tenoh asked. "Yes Sir." Amara replied. "Who is this Amara?" Mr. Tenoh asked, reffering to Seiya. "This is Seiya Kou, head singer for the ThreeLights." Amara told him. "Why is some play-boy girl-magnet here?" "Because I'm her boyfriend!" Seiya said quickly. "Boyfriend huh? How far are you in your relationship?" Mr. Tenoh asked. "Only first-base, we just started dating last week." Amara told him.

"Can I see you alone for a few minutes Pumpkin?" Mr. Tenoh asked suspisiously. "Uh-oh, I'm going to get another beating! Help!" Amara whispered to Seiya. "Now please!" Mr. Tenoh demanded. "Yes Sir." Amara sighed. _**Five minutes later at Raye's temple............... **_"Mommy!" Serma suddenly exclaimed, standing up. "What is it kiddo?" Yaten asked. "Someone's hurting mommy!" she exclaimed again. "What?!" Michelle exclaimed. "Where is she Serma?" Rini asked. "Back at home with daddy!" Serma told her. "Seiya you floker! If you hurt Amara in anyway I'll kill you!" Hotaru said. "Hotaru! Watch your mouth little missy!" Trista told her. "Sorry, but I mean it! If he hurt her then my glaive will be up his NEVERMIND!" Hotaru said. "Good choice." Trista said warningly. "AAAHHH! Daddy stop it please! AAAHHH!" Amara screamed. "Shut up!" Mr. Tenoh yelled at Amara, continuing to hit her with a huge leather belt. "Stop right there!" a kid-like voice yelled. "What the?!" Mr. Tenoh questioned. "How dare you hurt an inocent woman! I'll never forgive you for that!" the voice said again. "Who are you?" Mr. Tenoh questioned again.

"I am a wondering shooting star guarded by Uranus and Kinmoku, Sailor Star Miracle! Stage on!" she yelled. "A Sailor Brat huh? I thought they only delt with monsters!" he mocked. "Another, Sailor Scout?" Amara whispered. "Star Miracle SLASH!" the Scout yelled, and then next thing ya know Mr. Tenoh is slamed up against the wall, unconcince. "Are you OK mommy?" Miracle asked worriedly. "Serma?" Amara asked quietly. "Where is he?!" Saturn yelled. "Who?" Amara asked again. "Seiya!" Saturn spat out. "Downstairs, I think." Amara quietly replied. "SEIYA! I'M GONNA STICK MY GLAIVE UP YOUR ARSE FOR HURTING AMARA LIKE THIS!" Saturn screamed. "He didn't do it." Amara whispered. "Then who did?!" Saturn shouted. "My, my, uhh." Amara said and fell uncocince. "That man did it Sailor Saturn!" Miracle told her, pointing to Amara's father. "Saturn Death Ribbon!" Saturn yelled and pointed her glaive at the man. She was stopped when someone grabbed her glaive. "Amara! What are you doing?" Saturn asked her. "Don't Saturn, that man's, my father." Amara quietly whispered. "WHAT?!" Saturn and Miracle screamed in unison.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_**hee-hee! cliff-hanger! i told you in the last chapter that Amara's awful past would come back to haunt her! well not exactly that, but doh you know what i mean! plz R&R but don't be rude/mean! and if you have an idea for the story and i'll see if i can put in in for ya! and once again, thx haruka Tenou Kou! Ja ne! ;p **_


	8. Wolfs and time travel spells trouble!

_**I do not own Sailor Moon or any of it's characters. Naoko Takeuchi owns them. I might someday but I'll tell when and if that day ever comes.**_

**_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

"Are you OK Amara?" Michelle asked. "Except for the extreme pain on my back, yeah." Amara replied. "Come on Seiya! Wake up before I dump a bucket of ice water on your head!" Yaten said. "Yaten? Is that you?" Seiya groaned. "Yeah moron." Yaten replied. "Where's Amara and her father?! I'm gonna kick his floking arse!" Seiya exclaimed suddenly. "Calm down Seiya! Amara's fine! Just put this on your eye and shut up!" Yaten told him. "We're home!" Trista groaned. "Mommy! Daddy! I missed you!" Serma and Yatchelle called in unison. "Hiya kiddo! Hey sugar-pop!" Yaten said and picked up his little girl. "Daddy! Can you play with me please?!" Serma asked Seiya. "Not right now pumpkin, my eye hurts like hella. Maybe in about an hour OK?" Seiya told her. "Seiya! Don't curse around them!" Michelle called sternly from the kitchen. "Sorry Michi!" Seiya teased. "And don't ever call me Michi again!" she called again. "Sorry!" Seiya called back. "I'm going to lay down until my head stops hurting OK?" Trista told them. "Alright Tris, you do that." Taiki agreed and gave her a quick peck on the lips. "EEEEEWWWWW!" the girls said. "And if anyone wakes me up I'm gonna send them back to the year 1900 got it?" she told everyone in a serious tone. "OK." they replied. _**One hour later..........**_ "Daddy! Will you play with me now please?!" Serma asked with Amara's puppy face again. "Sorry pumpkin, I'm way too busy helping Michelle with the housework." Seiya told her. "You and mommy never have any time to play with me! EVER!" Serma said while starting to cry.

Serma ran up th stairs with Seiya chasing after her and she slammed her bedroom door shut and locked it. "Come on Serma! Amara's resting and she can't help so I have to! I'll be done soon!" Seiya called through her door. "Go away! I don't want to see you ever again!" Serma called back. "Don't use that tone with me missy! I may be the nicer parent but I'm not afraid to take charge!" Seiya sternly told her. Silence. "Serma? I'm sorry I got mad but I won't have my child speaking that way to me OK?" he said more calmly. No reply. "Serma? Answer me now." Nothing. "Serma?! Open this door now!" he demanded. Still nothing. "Don't make me come in there! I WILL spank you if I have too!" Seiya puts his ear to Serma's door and no sound what-so-ever from the inside. "Michelle! Do you have a key to Serma's room?" Seiya called. "Yes, why?" she called back. "She's ignoring me and won't unlock her door!" he replied. In less than a minute Michelle was up there with the key and they were in Serma's room. Michelle and Seiya gasped. Serma was gone! "Oh god! She climbed out the window!" Seiya exclaimed. They looked out of it and Seiya called to Serma "Serma Avery Kou! You get back here right now! You are in so much trouble little missy!" Seiya called. "NO! I'm never coming back! You and mommy hate me! I'm going to find a mommy and daddy who actually love me! I hate you!" Serma yelled back then ran out of sight. "Oh god! Amara's gonna kill me for chasing her off! And then kill her for running away! Oh god!" Seiya said. "What's going on Seiya?!" Amara asked in annoyance.

"Serma just ran-away because she thought you and Seiya hated her because you're always busy." Michelle told her. "WHAT?! I'M GONNA BEAT THE LIVING DAYLIGHTS OUT OF HER WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON HER!" Amara screamed as loud as she could. "Calm down Amara! You and Seiya are a king and queen and probably never have time for her." Michelle tried to sooth her. "Alright! Who just screamed and woke me up?!" yelled Trista. Michelle and Seiya pointed to Amara. "Thanks a lot." Amara mummbled. Trista summonded her staff. "You three are going back in time! And little miss loud mouth is going to be the child!" Trista yelled again. "What?! I don't want Seiya to be my father! Are you insane?!" Amara yelled back. "No! But you're going back in time!" Trista yelled once again. Before Amara could say anything else, her, Michelle and Seiya were in an old-fashioned house and they were in early 20th centurey clothes. "AAAAHHHH! I'm in a dress! And I'm the size of a ten-year-old!" Amara exclaimed. "Oh my god Michelle you're old!" Seiya exclaimed. "Well so are you!" she replied. "Huh? What's this?" Amara asked as she reached into her dress pocket. "It's a note from Trista!" Amara said. "I'll take that Amara!" Michelle said in anger. "It says that Seiya and I will be going back in a few minutes and Yaten and Taiki are coming back instead?!" Michelle told them. There was a quick flash of light and Trista stood there with Taiki and a girl that looked exactly like Yaten. "Come on you two. I got Taiki and Yaten to be Amara's parents instead." Trista said.

"WHAT?! No floking way are Yaten and Taiki gonna be my mom and dad! There's no way in hella!" Amara exclaimed. Trista tapped her staff on the ground and Michelle and Seiya were gone. "Watch your mouth Amara! You're ten now and aren't allowed to curse or you get punished." Trista told her. "Taiki, your job in this time is a lawer. I've put a list of rules and such in one of the books in the study. It has what you need to know on it." Trista told him. "And just what is my role here?" Yaten asked. "Why do I sound like a girl?" Yaten asked and looked down at herself, "AAAHHH! You turned me into a girl!" Yaten exclaimed. "You are to be Amara's mother Yaten." Trista told her. "Do I have to kiss him?" Yaten asked, pointing to Taiki. "No, you're no required to, but it would be more believable." Trista said. "I'm NOT kissing my own brother! No way!" Yaten said and pretended to gag. "At least you'll get practice kissing Michelle." Taiki teased. "Shut up!" was Yaten's reply. "Let's go find that list shall we?" Taiki asked. They found the list in no time and started reading it over. "OK, now we're at the disipline part." Taiki said and continued reading. "Oh-no. I can't do that. I just can't." Taiki said and looked at Trista. "Do what?" Yaten asked and looked at the paper. "HA HA HA! I've gotta get a picture of that! HA HA HA!" Yaten laughed. "What? Get a picture of what?" Amara asked. She went over to Taiki and looked at the paper. "Oh god you've got to be joking?!" Amara exclaimed. "Nope! Sorry Amara!" Trista giggled. "I"M GONNA FLOKING KILL YOU! YOU'RE FLOKING DEAD TRISTA!" Amara screamed.

"Amara! I don't want to but if don't stop cursing I will have to punish you." Taiki stated. "You touch me and you floking die got it?!" Amara yelled. "That's it Amara, I'm going to have to punish you!" Taiki told her sternly. He pulled out a pocket-knife and handed it to her. "Go cut a switch from the tree in the front yard, now." he told her. "What? You're serious? I'm not doing that!" Amara told him. "It's either that or we do it the other way with your skirt around your ankles." Taiki said. "Fine you big jerk! And what time is it anyways?" Amara said. "It's about time for you to go to school." Trista said. Amara's jaw dropped to the floor. "Oh come on! I'm getting beat with a stick and now school? What other torture do you have in store for me?!" Amara exclaimed. "Just go get the switch Amara, your friends will be here any minute to pick you up for school." Trista told her. Amara walked out the door and up to the tree to find a stick to get beaten with. "Hey Amara!" a brown-haired girl her age said. "Hi Marie! Hi Brenda!" Amara replied to the two girls. "Are you in trouble _again_ Amara?" the red-haired girl asked. "Yeah, I cusred again and got mad at one of my parents friends and yelled at them." Amara told her friends. "Come on Amara! You need to get to school on time!" Taiki called. "I'll be back in a few." Amara sighed, cut off a stick, and went inside. "Bend over." Taiki told Amara. She did and waited for the blow. "OW!" she yelped. She yelped nine more times then the blows stopped. "Is it over?" she asked. "Yes, now get your books and go on to school." Taiki told her.

"You alright Amara?" Brenda asked. "Yeah, except for my arse hurting like hella, I'm just fine." she told her friends. "Stop cursing Amara! You'll get in trouble again!" Marie told her. "So? I've gotten punished worse than that before so I think I can handle it." she stated. "Really?!" Brenda exclaimed. "Yeah, I've been hit with a HUGE leather belt before. I had scars for a week!" Amara told her. "Come on! Let's get inside before the bell rings!" Marie said. Their first class was math, Amara's least favorite subject. Next was art, science, history, recess, English, writing and P.E. then the day was over. "Oh god I hate school!" Amara groaned. "Well it's Friday so we have two days away from prison." Brenda said and they all laughed. "Hey can you guys come over for a while?" Amara asked her best friends. "I think we can, let's ask since we're at our houses." Marie replied. "We can!" Brenda called. "As long as your mom and dad say yes then we can! And as long as we're back before dinner." Marie told her. "Yay! I've got some cool games up in my room that we can play!" Amara said. "Amara Elizabeth Kou!" Taiki called and Amara winced. "Yes dad?" Amara asked nervously. "We got a call from the school today telling us that you never returned _failed tests_ that we were supposed to sign." he told her. "I can explain that." Amara said. "Then do so please." "Well, um, I wanted to hang-out with my friends this weekend and I was afraid that if I showed them to you I'd be grounded until the day I die, so I never said anything." Amara told him. "Go to your room right now Amara! I'm going to have a talk with you later." Taiki told her.

"Yes sir." Amara sighed. "Sorry girls, Amara won't be able to play for a few days." Taiki told them. "Man! Now what are we gonna do all weekend?" Brenda pouted. "Sorry, but I can't let her get away with it." Taiki told them and they walked away, sad. He closed the door and looked at Yaten. "Harsh. That's not like you Taiki." Yaten said. "I have to be. I don't want to be but I have too." he sadly replied and went upstairs to Amara's room. "Amara! Come downstairs now please!" he called through her door. Amara opened her door. "What? I'm doing my homework!" she coldly told him. He grabbed her ear and started pulling her down the stairs. "OW! Let go of my ear!" Amara complained. Taiki made her sit on the couch and went and dragged Yaten into the room. "Alright Amara, tell us the real reason that you didn't show us those tests." Taiki demanded. "OK fine! My father used to beat the crap out of me if I brought home a grade lower than a B-! I thought you might do that to me too!" Amara told him and started crying. "Now look what you did Taiki! You made her cry!" Yaten said and punched him in the arm. "OW! I wasn't trying to!" Taiki spat at his 'wife'. While they continued to biach at each other, Amara slipped away to her room and locked her door and started on her homework again. After five minutes Taiki and Yaten noticed Amara was gone. "Where's Amara?" Yaten asked. "Oh god! I hope she didn't run away!" Taiki said. "I'll go check her room and you go check outside." Yaten said then ran up the stairs. "Amara? Are you in there?" Yaten called through Amara's door. "Yes." was the reply.

"She's in her room Taiki!" Yaten hollored. Within five minutes they were in the living room again and poor Amara was in more trouble. "Amara Elizabeth what were you thinking?!" Taiki exclaimed at Amara. "I didn't want hear you two bickering at each other so I went up to my room to finish my homework." Amara stated. "Get over here, now." Taiki warningly and pointed at the floor in front of him. She did as she was told even though she was scared. "Yes dad?" she asked nervously. He handed her his pocket knife again and she knew that she had to go cut another switch from the tree and sadly went to do that. She brought back a biggish one since she knew she was in a lot of trouble. She bent over before she was told to and took her hard and what seemed like hour long punishment then went to her room to finish her homework. After she finished she just layed there and cried untill she was called for dinner. "Amara why are your eyes so red?" Yaten asked. "They were itching so I rubbed them. Can I be excused? I'm not hungry." Amara said quietly. "Um, yeah, sure." Yaten replied. Amara got up as fast as she could and walked up the stairs so fast she was lucky she didn't slip or fall. Yaten was staring at Taiki like he was some stupid rat-of-a-man. "What? Why are you staring at me like that?" Taiki asked. "Go apoligise to Amara you idiot!" Yaten angrilly told him. "Why? I didn't do anything!" "Yes you did! You made her cry so hard her eyes were blood red and made her too upset too even look at her food!" "If she hadn't been balk-talking then I wouldn't have had to give her hard disipline!"

"You were too hard on her! Now go apoligise or you're not getting ANYTHING for desert and you'll have to make your own meals!" Yaten spat in extreme anger at her 'husband'. "Fine! But you owe me for this!" Taiki said and went upstairs. "Amara, can I come in?" Taiki asked calmly. "Why? So you can beat me with a stick again?" she asked coldly. "No, I just want to talk to you." She opened her door and her face was extremely stained with tears and her eye's were redder than they were when she left the table. "I'm sorry for how hard I punished you. I did do it a little harder than was needed." he told her, head down from shame. "Are you just lying to me to make me feel better?" Amara asked, still crying. "No, I'm telling the truth Amara. Now come here." Taiki said and gave her a re-asuring hug. She hugged him back and started crying again into his shirt. "Now come on, let's go eat our dinner before it gets cold OK?" Amara nodded and they went downstairs and finished their dinner. "Goodnight Amara, see you in the morning!" Taiki said as he left her room. "Night!" she called back and went to sleep. "Amara! Amara! It's time to wake up now!" Yaten said while gently shaking her awake. "What time is it?" Amara sleepily asked. "Six a.m." "I'm going back to sleep." Amara said and laid back down. "No you're not Amara! You're going to help Taiki run errands so get up! Don't make me get the water bucket!" Yaten told her. Amara jerked up and stared at Yaten. "You wouldn't!" Amara stated. Taiki stood in her doorway soaked. "Oh yes she would! And she's gonna get it when we go back!" Taiki said and glared.

Amara got up as fast as she could and went over to her closet. "Ick! All I have is dresses!" Amara said and made a sick face. "It's proper for a girl to wear a dress in this time Amara, you'll have to pick one." Taiki told her and continued to glare at Yaten. She picked out a cute below-the-knee red dress with a lace trim. And she picked a pair of knee-high white socks and some red flats to go with the dress. "I hate dresses." Amara sighed as she looked at herself in the mirror. "Oh don't be silly! You look adorable!" Yaten told her. "That's why I hate it." Amara replied. "Oh just go wait for Taiki in the living room alright?" Yaten said. Amara walked down the stairs and did what she was told too, even though she wasn't happy about it. "Come on Amara! Let's go!" Taiki called as he went out the door. She followed and she was bored out of her mind the whole time they were gone. "When are we going home?" Amara groaned. "I told you that we'll go home when we're done here OK Amara?" Taiki told her. Amara groaned again and Taiki gave her a stern look telling her to behave. She got the message and stayed quiet until they got home. When they got back Yaten was on the couch talking to someone. "So how are things going with the brat?" the other woman asked. "Fine, except last night Taiki got carried away and punished her too hard." Yaten replied. Amara and Taiki looked into the living room and it was Trista Yaten was talking too. "You! You're gonna pay for this Trista!" Amara said in anger and tried to charge at her, but before she could Taiki grabbed her arms and held her back.

"Let me go! Let me go!" Amara said and tried to get away. "Amara! You had better behave or else!" Taiki told her. She stopped pulling but the glare on her face never lightened up a bit. She was let go and she sat on the other side of the room from Trista. "You're just lucky I don't want to get beat with a stick again and that Taiki's strong enough to hold me back." Amara quietly stated and glared harder at Trista. "Amara!" Taiki said. She just continued glaring. *Present time* Serma was lost and hungry. She had left home yesterday and had slept in an abandoned house that had an opening in the back. "I wish that I didn't run away!" she said to herself. "And I wish Yemon was here! He could help me!" she said also. Then there was a bright flash of light that blinded her. When the light disappeared a dark and light blue wolf with a medium blue collar stood there. "Yemon! How'd you get here?!" Serma called excitedly and ran to hug him. "I felt that you needed me so your mother helped me get here." he replied and licked her face happily. "Come on Yemon! Stop licking me!" Serma giggled. "Come on Serma, let's go get something to eat." Yemon said. "But I don't have any money! How will we pay for it?" she asked her pet. "Your mother put some money under my collar incase I needed it." he replied. "Yay! I know a good store a few blocks away that has some great food!" she said and they started off. *Outer's house* "Hello? Can you get me the police please?" Seiya asked. "What is your emergency sir?" the woman asked. "My daughter ran away yesterday and I need to report her missing." he told her.

"One moment please sir." the woman said and he was put on hold. "Tokyo police department, Captain Yamada speaking." a man said. "Hello, I need to file a missing persons report for my daughter." Seiya told him. "Can you please come down to the staition sir? It will be a lot easier. And please bring the mother too." Yamada said. "The mother can't make it, she's out of town for a few days." Seiya told him. When he got there Captain Yamada was waiting for him. "Are you Captain Yamada?" Seiya asked. "Yes I am. And hey! You're Seiya Kou! One of the ThreeLights! My daughters love you three!" he said, smiling. "I'll sign an autograph later, but right now I'm here to file the report for my daughter." Seiya told the man. "Can you give me a description of your daughter please?" the scetch artist asked. "She has blue eyes, dark blackish-blonde hair that goes half-way down her back, and she's four but she looks five or six." Seiya explained. "Like this?" the artist asked and showed him the picture. "Yes." he replied. Three police cars were sent out to look for Serma and Seiya rode along in one of them. *Crown Arcade* Serma and Yemon walked into Crown and sat at a booth. Andrew walked over to Serma to take her order. "Can I help you kid?" he asked. "Can I have a strawberry yougart and some meat for Yemon?" she asked him. He noticed the animal across from Serma. "I'm sorry kid but dogs aren't allowed in here." Andrew told her. "Yemon isn't a dog! He's a wolf silly!" she told him and Yemon turned to face him. "AAAHHH!" he jumped. "He won't hurt you unless you hurt me, don't worry!" she smiled.

"OK, one strawberry yougart and one piece of meat coming up!" Andrew said and hurried to get them. "Here you are! Anything else I can get for you? And where are your parents?" he asked. "Um, they're a few stores down and told me to come grab something to eat." Serma lied. "Anthing else I can get you?" he asked again. "No thanks Andrew." she replied. "How do you know my name?" he asked her. "You have a nametag." "Oh yeah!" he nervously laughed and went back to the counter. After Serma and Yemon finished they paid for their meal and left. "Come on Serma, let's get you home now." Yemon said. "I can't go back to mommy and daddy! They don't love me! They never play with me, they always say that they're too busy!" Serma stated clearly. "Serma, you have too understand that your parents are the king and queen and have a lot to do." he told her. "They never even spend time with me when they tell me goodnight!" she fought. "Serma, tell me this, if your parents didn't love you, then you would you be here? If they didn't love you then you never would have been born." he explained. "I guess you're right Yemon, do you know the way home?" she asked. Before he could answer her, a police car stopped in front of them. A cop got out of it and pointed his gun at Yemon. "Serma, get in the car and I'll take you to your dad OK? I'll keep the wolf's attention off of you so you can." he told her. Yemon growled and moved towards the cop. The cop was about to pull the trigger when Serma jumped in front of Yemon. "NO! Don't hurt Yemon! He's my friend!" Serma yelled at the cop.

"Kid that's a dangerous animal now get out of my way!" he demanded. "NO! I won't let you hurt him!" "Move!" "NOOOOO!" she screamed and a bright flash went off, blinding the cop so Serma and Yemon could run away. "Dame it where'd they go?!" the cop exclaimed. He cursed under his breath big time until he got in his car and left. "That was close!" Serma sighed. Yemon stared disaprovingly at Serma. "What?" she asked. "Serma do you know how dangerous it was for you to jump in front of me?! You could've been shot!" he scolded. "I'm sorry Yemon, but I couldn't ever forgive myself if something happened to you!" she told him. "Serma, only two things in the universe can kill me and guns isn't one of them." he told her. "Let's just get you home." he said and started walking in the direction of Lita's apartment. Someone knocked at Lita's door. "Coming!" she called from the kitchen. "AAAHHH! A WOLF!" Lita cried. "It's OK Queen Lita! He won't hurt you!" Serma told her. "Who are you?" Lita asked, still scared by Yemon. "I'm Princess Serma from Crystal Tokyo." Serma told her. "Don't tell me that you're my child!" Lita exclaimed. "No she's not, she's the daughter of King Seiya and Queen Amara." Yemon told her. "It talks!" Lita exclaimed again. "Yes I do. I am Serma's guardian, like Luna and Artemis are Serenity's ans Queen Mina's guardians." he explained. "Do you mind if we come in? We've walked for about two or three miles." he askde "Uh, yeah, I guess." Lita said and let them inside. "So, you're Amara and Seiya's child? I thought they hated each other!" she said, suprised.

She had made some tea for her and Serma and some beef broth for Yemon. Lita's cell started ringing. "Hello?" "Hi Lita!" "Hi Seiya! What's up?" "Have you seen a girl that looks about five or six, has long hair that goes half-way down her back and has blue eyes?" he asked. "He's asking for you Serma." Lita whispered. Serma nodded and Lita understood. "Is her name Serma?" Lita asked. "Yes! How did you know?" "She's here with me in my apartment, why?" "She ran away yesterday and the police and I are looking for her! I'm coming to get her right now!" Seiya told her. "OK, we'll be here." "Bye and thank you!" "Bye." then they hung up. "Seiya coming to get you Serma OK?" Lita told her. Serma sadly nodded as a reply. "Why do you look so sad Serma?" Lita asked. "Because daddy's gonna punish me real hard like mommy does." she replied. "I'll try and make sure he doesn't OK?" LIta comforted. "How?" "With his favorite cake!" Lita replied and went into the kitchen. "Ta-da! A choco-berry cake with vanilla icing!" "How did you know daddy's favorite cake?!" Serma asked, surprised. "I've known him for awhile." Lita told her. _Ding-Dong!_ Lita's bell rang. She opened the door and Seiya was standing there looking mad and relieved at the same time. "Where's Serma?" he asked. "She's in the living room with Yemon." Lita replied. "Who the hella is Yemon?" he asked again. "You'll see." Lita sighed. "Serma Avery Kou! Come on! We're going home no-AAAAAAHHHHHH! WOLF!" Seiya cried. "It's OK daddy, this is Yemon, my wolf." Serma told him. "I am not just her pet though, I am her guardian." Yemon also said.

"YIKES! IT TALKS!" Seiya cried again. "I wish you guys would stop freaking out! Luna and Artemis talk all the time!" Yemon complained. "Is that choco-berry cake I smell?" Seiya asked and sniffed the air. "Yes it is!" Lita said. "And if you don't punish Serma hard then you can have a nice big piece of it!" she whispered. "OK! I just want a piece of it!" Seiya drooled. "I'll bring one over for you later, I just took it out a few minutes ago." Lita told him. "Come on Serma! We need to have a talk when we get home." Seiya told her and grabbed her hand. Yemon got up and started to follow them. "The wolf has to stay!" Seiya said. Yemon growled and showed his teeth. "I meant until I'm done talking to Serma!" Yemon kept growling. "Fine! But he bites he goes!" Seiya said then went to the elevator. When they got home Seiya took Serma to her room to talk with her. Yemon followed but Seiya made him stay outside the door until he was done. "Serma! What the hella were you thinking running away like that?! Do you know how many people there are out there that like to kiddnap little kids?! You could've been killed!" Seiya yelled. "I'm sorry daddy! But I felt like you and mommy hated me! I thought the only way that I'd feel better was to run away!" she explained. Seiya pulled her up and dragged her to the kitchen. He got a piece of brocolli out of the refrigerator. "Eat it." he demanded and gave it to her. "Ew! I hate brocolli!" she stated and made a sick face. "I don't want to use phisical punishment so I'm doing this now eat it." he told her. She took a bite fron the top of it and swallowed it. "Yuck!" she said.

Brocolli never made her sick, but if it was cooked it gave her a bad rash. "Do I have to eat ALL of it daddy?" she asked pleadingly. "Two more bites." he told her again. She took two more bites and was sent to her room, but her windows were locked first. "Serma?" Yemon asked. "Yeah Yemon?" "Your parents want to speak with you." "What about?" "I can't tell you that. All I can tell you is that it involves you and your cousins." "How am I gonna talk to them? I'm not allowed to leave my room until later." The was a flash of a navy-ish purple and her mother and father stood where the light was a moment ago. "Mommy! Daddy! I wanna go back with you! I don't like it here!" Serma told them and she started crying. "It's alright sweetheart, you can call us whenever you want to. But right now, we must warn you of a new enemy." Queen Amara told her child. "What?" Serma asked. "There's a new enemy that's looking for you, Akiko, Yatchelle and Tina and won't stop until they find you." King Seiya explained. "Who are they?" Serma asked again. "We don't know, and we also don't know why they want you. All we know is that they will hurt you if they get you. They already tried to kill us unless we told them where you were." her mother told her. "But of course we refused too. We'd give our lifes just to make sure that you were safe." her father also explained. "Serenity saved us at the last moment and that's when we came here." her mother said again. "Are you okay?!" Serma exclaimed. "We're fine pumpkin, it's you that we should worrying about." King Seiya explained.

All of a sudden Serma's door was jerked open. "What the flok is going on?!" Seiya exclaimed. "Seiya, you have to make sure Serma is never left alone." Queen Amara told him. "Amara?! You're so, woah." Seiya said, wide-eyed and starting to drool. "That's why I fell for you Sey! You used too look so cute when you did that!" Queen Amara giggled. "Seiya Benjamin Kou this is important!" King Seiya told his younger self. Seiya stopped drooling and looked at the ground like he was in trouble. "Your middle name is Benjamin?" Queen Amara giggled again. "This is why I never told you what it was! I knew you'd laugh!" King Seiya angrily said. "Sorry." she blushed. "Serma, Akiko, Yatchelle and Tina are in grave danger Seiya, they must never be left alone until we find out who this enemy is and why they want the girls, understand?" King Seiya explained. "Yes sir." Seiya quietly replied. "Yemon!" Queen Amara called. "Yes your highness?" Yemon replied. "I want you to stay with Serma and never leave her side unless absolutely necessary, understand?" "Yes your highness." Yemon replied and bowed. "Good, now we must go before they find out were you are." Queen Amara told them. "Please don't go!" Serma said and grabbed her mothers dress. "Sorry pumpkin but we have too. Good-bye and do what your told OK?" "OK daddy, bye." Serma said and turned away. King Seiya and Queen Amara were surrounded by light and when it went away they were gone. "I wish I could have gone with them." Serma whispered and crawled onto her bed. "I'll call you when dinner's ready OK pumpkin?" Seiya told her. "OK." she replied.

* * *

well there ya have it! chapter seven! it took awhile but it's done! i might not update again for awhile because i'm working on my other stories AND a new one! i am overwhelming myself with stories! and thanks to all of my wonderfull readers! especially haruka tenou kou! this one's for you mi amiga! please review and tell me what you think! and how do you like yemon? Ja ne! ;p


End file.
